WE GOT MARRIED! KrisBaek Version! (Marrying an Angry Bird)
by Aruna Wu a.k.a Park Hee Ry
Summary: WE GOT MARRIED! KRISBAEK Pairs... - Baekhyun tiba - tiba dilamar oleh sesosok Angry Bird tampan bernama Kris Wu yang ternyata sudah lama mencintai Baekhyun diam - diam... bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menguntit Baekhyun!... - ONE SHOOT ANTI NANGGUNG - Rate: T - GS - KrisBaek - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! RNR please?


**WE GOT MARRIED**

**KrisBaek Version**

**"Marrying an Angry Birds"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T++**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun. Kris Wu. Oh Sehun. Ace  
**

**Pairs : KrisBaek  
**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

** serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**KRISBAEK SHIPPER**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**ALL IS BAEKHYUN POV**

**.**

**.**

KWEK KWEK KWEK KWEK

Alaram bersuara bebek itu berbunyi, aku segera bangun dari tidurku.. bukan... bukan untuk segera mandi dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi ... bukan juga untuk membantu eomma merapikan tempat tidurku... aku bangun hanya untuk satu tujuan... Mematikan kembali alarm bebek itu dan kembali tertidur...

Bererapa saat setelah aku tidur lagi... seseorang mengetok pintu kamarku...

BUK BUK BUK BUK...

bukan... orang itu tidak sedang mengetok atau menggedor pintu kamarku... karena suaranya seperti seseorang sedang mencoba menghancurkannya... aku yang masih malas hanya sedikit menggeliat di kasur empukku... lalu mengedipkan mataku berulang kali... aku melihat satu tanggal yang dilingkari sepidol merah, tanggal itu hari ini... ya, benar sekali... ini adalah tanggal 20 Desember... aku diam dan berpikir... ada apa dengan hari ini... terus aku berpikir dan berpikir... tiba - tiba mataku terpaku pada sebuah titik dimana gaun pernikahanku tergantung...

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BANGUUUN! HARI INI KAU AKAN MENIKAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Itu suara eomma..." aku panik... akhirnya aku sadar... hari ini... adalah hari pernikahanku... aku langsung menerobos pintu kamarku dan menuju ke kamar mandi... walaupun biasanya aku tak akan mandi jika sudah terlambat... tapi yang benar saja... hari ini aku menikah... mana bisa tidak mandi.. pengantin wanita macam apa itu...

.

.

Ah,,.. kuere... ini adalah ceritaku...namaku Byun Baekhyun... usiaku 25 tahun, aku adalah seorang guru SMP. Awalnya semua orang melihat pekerjaanku sebagai guru adalah pekerjaan remeh, namun... aku sangat mensyukurinya. Karena melalui profesi inilah aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai saat ini... yang beberapa jam lagi menjadi Suamiku.

Dia adalah Kris wu. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat aku mengantar pulang salah satu murid kesayanganku yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi adik iparku, dia adalah Sehun Wu.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kita bisa berakhir seperti ini, semuanya terjadi secara tiba - tiba...

awlanya kami hanya saling bertemu hanya untuk membahas perkembangan akademik Sehun yang bisa dibilang agak dibawah rata - rata...

itu pun hanya terjadi sebulan sekali selama setahun belakangan ini...

Tunggu, sebelum aku menjelaskan ini, ijinkan aku menjelaskan Si kecil Sehun itu.

Dia adalah siswa pindahan di sekolahku setahun yang lalu di Kelas 9, sebagai anak baru... dia adalah anak yang cukup nakal dan banyak tingkah, selalu membuat keributan dan suka mengganggu teman - temannya... terlebih lagi teman perempuan...

Tak hanya siswa, guru - gurupun habis dikerjainya... termasuk aku, dia menempelkan permen karet di rambutku secara diam - diam hingga aku terpaksa memotong rambutku yang panjang menjadi hanya sebatas bahu...

Tatapan mata evilnya membuat semua orang kesal melihatnya, termasuk aku... berulang kali aku dikerjai olehnya... tapi bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika aku menyerah... Aku perlahan mendekati dia dengan memberikannya hukuman jam tambahan hanya berdua denganku,

awalnya dia sangat kesal, tentu aku dibuatnya kerepotan... bahkan dia pernah melempar sepatunya dan memecahkan akuarium di ruang guru... dan aku harus mengganti akuarium mahal hitu seharga setengah gajiku... aaak T_T kenapa ada akuarium semahal itu disekolah... mulai saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengajarinya di kelas saja...

tapi seberapapun kerasnya dia berjuang mengerjaiku, aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk menaklukannya... aku tak mau kalah dari evil kecil itu hehehe... walaupun dia mengabaikanku aku tetap mengejarnya dengan gigih...

lama - kelamaan seiring waktu, dia mulai terbuka terhadapku... bahkan jika aku sedang menerima telpon ditengah pelajaran tambahan kita, dia akan mengambil ponselku dan berkata "Byun seongsaengnim... perhatikan aku..." sambil merengek, menekuk bibirnya kebawah, mengerutkan jidatnya dan menatapku tajam...

ya... yang dia butuhkan hanyalah perhatian, perhatian yang tulus ditujukan untuknya...

dia mulai menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan dan mulai belajar, hebatnya dia mulai tidak terlambat, mulai aktif dikelas dan tidak lagi mengerjai teman - temannya... dan yang terpenting adalah, wajah evil bocah yang sebenarnya imut itu... mulai tersenyum...

Suatu hari Sehun bilang tak enak badan dan ingin pulang lebih awal, aku antar saja dia ke rumahnya... rumah itu seperti istana, namun tak ada orang lain selain pelayannya saja... akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menjaganya... hingga... seorang laki - laki tampan datang kearahku... dia bilang dia kakaknya...

jujur saja, siapa sih yeoja yang tak langsung jatuh cinta melihat sesosok angry bird tampan seperti dia... dan aku sangat senang ketika dia memintaku untuk rutin bertemu dengannya membahas perkembangan akademik Sehun, karena dia bilang tahun depan anak itu akan dia bawa kembali ke Canada...

awalnya aku cukup sedih melihat waktuku yang terbatas bersamanya... setiap kali kami bertemu, tiang listrik berwajah angry bird tampan itu tak pernah tersenyum... wajahnya seakan - akan adalah sebuah freezer... selalu dingin dan beku... padahal kan kalau dia tersenyum pasti akan lebih tampan... namun walaupun dia tak pernah tersenyum... aku juga menyukainya... dia membuatku penasaran, kenapa bibirnya tak pernah melengkung kebawah...

dan aku jujur, sampai tinggal hanya beberapa jam kami menikah, tak pernah sekalipun dia tersenyum padaku, bahkan ketika dia melamarku ke rumah sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu.

**_FLASH BACK  
_**

**_Aku mendengar bell pintu apartemen berbunyi, aku yang sedang bersantai bersama keluargaku tak menyangka akan mendapati sesosok menara tampan berpakaian sangat rapi bersama adiknya datang ke apartemen kami.  
_**

**_Semua dilanda kegugupan terutama eomma dan appaku. Aku kira dia akan menemuiku untuk mengantarkan Sehun berpamitan karena mereka akan pergi ke Canada... tapi... dia malah ingin bertemu dengan eomma dan appaku,_**

**_"Cheongseohamnida Ajushi,... ajhumani... kedatangan kami sangat mendadak... tapi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..." Kris memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat hening, wajah angry bird itu kini berubah menjadi wajah dracula... matanya seperti berkilat - kilat... sangat kontras dengan adiknya yang duduk imut disebelahnya sambil menggendong sekaleng biskuit coklat dan memakannya dengan damai... _**

**_"Oh,.. nde... ada apa ya?" Appa mencoba terlihat cool seperti Kris.. wajahku mengerut bukan karena melihat ekspresi cool appa yang lebih mirip menantang duel daripada cool... tapi aku begini karena menyadari biskuit coklat yang disapu bersih sehun adalah biskuit coklat milikku... T_T eomma... biskuitku...  
_**

**_tapi lamunanku berubah kaget ketika mendengar suara Kris mengatakan "Aku datang kemari untuk melamar putri anda... Byun Baekhyun.."_**

**_"MWO?" aku berteriak begitu keras... begitu juga eomma dan appaku... mataku yang sipit terasa melebar 5 kali lipat sangking kagetnya._**

**_"Kau... mau melamar baekhyun?" Appa menebar smirk dan seringainya kearahku... aku sangat mengerti kenapa appa melakukan itu... ya... memang appa akhir - akhir ini selalu ribut bertanya kapan aku akan menikah,... atau paling tidak kapan aku akan punya pacar... namun tanpa diduga... entah angin ini datang ditiup Sehun atau dikirim oleh dewa langit... seseorang datang mengatakan ingin melamarku,,,, _**

**_Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin, dia lalu menghadapku yang duduk disebelah Sehun.  
_**

**_"Byun Baekhyun-ssi... maukah kau menikah denganku?" Pria itu berkata sambil menatapku dengan tatapan seperti ini -_-_**

**_"Nde?" aku langsung refleks saja menjawab begitu... bukan... bukan karena aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan... tapi aku hanya tak habis pikir... seseorang sedang melamarku dengan ekspresi sedatar papan tulis... kalau saja dia tidak tampan mungkin aku akan tertawa konyol... tapi,... sedatar itupun ekspresinya... dia tetap saja tampan._**

**_"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi...?" Wajah angry bird dengan ekspresi papan tulis yang memiliki mata dracula itu menatapku... matanya yang tajam dan berkilat seakan - akan menghipnotisku... membawaku ke alam bawah sadar dan terlepas dari akal sehatku... kemudian aku mengangguk dan berkata "Nde... Kris-ssi"_**

**_Setelah aku menjawab begitupun, ekspresi wajahnya tak berubahh... terbuat dari apa sih wajah orang ini? Bahkan tokoh angry bird saja masih bisa tertawa..._**

**_Menyadari apa yang aku katakan, saat itu juga aku berharap seseorang akan masuk dari segala arah dirumahku bersama kru dan camera lalu berkata.. "SELAMAT ANDA SEDANG BERADA DI ACARA REALITY SHOW BLA BLA BLA..." namun yang terjadi dalam kenyataanya adalah eomma, appa dan si kecil Sehun... mereka bertiga melompat - lompat super heboh tak karuan sambil berteriak..._**

**_"BAEKHYUN AKAN MENIKAH... BANZAIII!... BAEKHYUN MENIKAH! BANZAAIII BANZAAIII BANZAAIII"_**

**_setelah keadaan lebih tenang, Kris lalu berkata... "Baiklah, pernikahannya akan dilakukan tepat sebulan dari sekarang... keluarga Byun tak perlu khawatir karena segala m__acamnya akan ku atur... mungkin akan ada beberapa orang yang datang kemari setelah ini untuk mengatur persiapannya..."_**

**_Selama persiapan pernikahan, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya... aku bahkan tak berani menelponnya... aku sebenarnya tak bisa merasakan jika sebentar lagi aku akan menikah... seperti apa yang Kris katakan, beberapa orang anak buahnya datang ke apartemenku... ada yang mengantar undangan dan meminta list undangan dari keluarga ku, ada yang memberikan susunan acara hari H... dan hari ini, H-7 pernikahanku... beberapa orang datang untuk mengukur tubuhku agar pas dengan gaun yang akan aku pakai..._**

**_Semua ini sangat jauh dari kegembiraan orang - orang yang menikah... tak ada foto prewedding, tak ada acara fitting baju bersama, tak ada acara mencari prabotan rumah bersama... aku bahkan tak melakukan apa - apa...hingga hari ini... hingga pagi ini... hingga aku selesai berdandan dan mengenakan gaun putih indah membalut bagian dadaku dengan aksen mutiara... bagian depan diatas lutut dan bagian belakangnya memanjang... semua orang berkata aku sangat cantik... tapi aku sama sekali tidak diizinkan melihat ke cermin..._**

_****__FLASH BACK END_  


_._

_._

Disini lah aku sekarang, diruang tunggu pengantin wanita... aku duduk disebuah sofa yang cukup lebar untukku... namun aku hanya sendirian... dari tadi aku belum melihat si Mercusuar bernama Kris itu... jujur aku merasa menjadi pengantin wanita yang sangat konyol... aku belum pernah bertemu orang tua Kris sebelumnya.,... Aku bahkan tak mengenal Kris dengan baik...

BODOH! Kenapa baru sekarang aku memikirkan ini?

Bagaimana jika Kris hanyalah seorang pervert... dia hanya mempermainkanku dan menggunakanku sesuka hati... Atau jangan - jangan bisnisnya adalah menjual wanita... bagaimana jika setelah menikah aku langsung dijual pada lelaki hidung belang?... atau mungkin dia adalah seorang psikopat... nanti aku pasti disiksa habis .. habisan... kenapa aku baru berpikir... pabbo pabbo pabbo...'ah ya... kenapa aku tak membatalkan saja pernikahan ini?' kataku dalam hati...

"Ya... Byun seongsaeng-nim... kenapa memukul kepalamu sendiri?" Sehun memasuki ruang tunggu dengan membawa buket bunga pengantin

"Anii... wae? kenapa Sehun ke sini?" pertanyaan bodoh...

"Ini... buket bunganya seongsaeng-nim..." Sehun menyerahkan serangkaian bunga mawar yang cukup besar dan cantik...

"yeppo ta.."kata ku...

secara tiba - tiba Sehun langsung memelukku... walaupun dia baru saja lulus SMP tapi badannya sudah lebih tinggi daripada aku... nampaknya keluarga Wu masih memiliki hubungan kerabat yang dekat dengan Namsan tower...

Sehun memelukku cukup erat... "Byun seongsaeng-nim... cinca gumawo... karena telah mau menikah dengan hyungku... naneun cinca gumapta.." katanya dengan nada manja dan suara khasnya itu... ya.. ya... hatiku yang selembut sutra dan selunak mentega memang cepat meleleh jika mendenggarkan hal - hal semacam itu... aku dengan bodohnya... tidak jadi membatalkan pernikahan ini...

.

.

.

Alunan musik perpaduan Biola dan Cello itu mulai terdengar... Aku mengalungkan tangan kananku di lengan appa... kami berdua berjalan menuju ke altar gereja... suasananya sangat haru dan hikmat... jalan setapak yang membelah dua tempat duduk undangan dihiasi kelopak bunga mawar sampai pada sebuah titik, dimana seorang namja tampan sedang memandang lekat kearahku... walaupun kain sutra tipis ini menutupi wajahku... aku masih bisa melihat betapa tampannya angry bird bernama Kris Wu itu... tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya... tatapan mata itu... bukan lagi tatapan mata draculla... melainkan tatapan mata naga... kekekeke... sinar matanya merekah melihat kearahku yang berjalan menuju kepadanya...

Appa melepas kalungan tanganku dilengannya, memegang tangan telapak tangan kananku dengan lembut lalu mengelus wajahku yang tertutup tirai pengantin... appa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris...appa masih menggenggam tangannku... Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan lembut dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman diwajah yang biasanya sedingin bongkahan es itu... appa menyerahkan tangan kananku yang appa genggam ke tangan yang Kris ulurkan...

Tanpa terasa saat - saat seperti itu mebuatku meneteskan airmataku haru... appaku menyerahkanku pada Kris...

Kris menggandengku menuju altar, menghadap pastur yang sudah siap melakukan pemberkatan...

"Aku... Kris Wu bersedia selalu menghormati dan mencintai pengantinku Byun Baekhyun dalam keadaan susah maupun senang dalam keadaan apapun akan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya, menyayanginya dan menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan..."

"Aku... Byun Baekhyun bersedia selalu menghormati dan mencintai mempelai priaku Kris Wu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang dalam keadaan apapun akan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya, menyayanginya dan mematuhinya hingga maut memisahkan..."

Kris menyematkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kananku dan aku sebaliknya...

"Sekarang kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri..."

Kris mengangkat sehelai kain yang menutupi wajahku hingga kebelakang kepalaku... kedua tangannya memegang kedua lenganku... dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya... wajah itu semakin dekat... aku tak bisa berkutik,... hanya diam saja pada posisiku... aku memejamkan mataku dan merasakan deru nafasnya... dan sesuatu menyentuh keningku dengan lembut... dia mencium keningku... setelah beberapa saat dia lalu melepaskannya kemudian berbisik... "kau adalah istriku... Byun Baekhyun..." dan sekali lagi dia mengatakannya tanpa tersenyum, raut wajahnya selalu nampak tenang,... aku makin penasaran mengapa dia seperti itu... apa yang salah dengan tiang listrik tampan itu...

Setelah pernikahan, Kris mengajakku pergi ke Canada untuk berbulan madu... uah... kata - kata bulan madu terdengar agak geli di telingaku.. aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di sana... Menurut cerita Sehun, Canada adalah negara asal mereka yang sebenarnya, namun setahun yang lalu mereka berdua harus pindah ke Korea demi urusan pekerjaan Kris... Menurutku Kris sangat menyayangi Sehun... tapi aku penasaran sedekat apakah angry bird beku itu pada Sehun... hingga Sehun mau saja ikut denganny pindah ke Korea...

.

.

.

"Kris-ssi... Sehun tidak ikut dengan kita?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sedang menunggu antrian check in Bandara.

"Anii... kita hanya akan sebentar di sana..." Kris berkata tanpa melihatku, dia cukup sibuk dengan tablet PCnya

"mmm... Kris-ssi... dipernikahan kemarin... kenapa eomma dan appamu tidak datang?" Tanyaku agak takut... bagaimana tidak takut jika yang kau ajak bicara adalah jelmaan naga yang bisa saja mengeluarkan api menyembur ke arahmu... (sebenarnya Kris ini naga atau angry bird sih... suka - suka Baekhyun aja deh...)

"Mereka bukannya tidak mau datang... mereka hanya tak bisa datang..." Dia memasukkan tablet PCnya kedalam tas yang digendongnya... kemudian berkata lagi... "Aku... mengajakmu ke Canada sekarang... untuk mempertemukanmu dengan kedua orang tuaku... mereka berdua ada di Canada..." Dia memandang mataku ... aku mengangguk perlahan kemudian memalingkan wajahku yang memerah... namun aku sempat menangkap dia menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya... apakah dia tersenyum? meolla...

.

.

Bandara sangat penuh hari ini... banyak sekali orang berpergian... walaupun kini hari sudah sangat larut malam... aku bahkan sudah mengantuk dan beberapa kali menguap. Pohon natal yang berkelip - kelip di ruang tunggu ini sungguh sangat indah... rasanya aku ingin berlari saja dari sini dan pulang... belum pergi saja aku sudah merindukan rumah...

Sejak berada di ruang tunggu sampai di dalam pesawat, kita tak berbicara... kita bagaikan orang asing... aku berani bertaruh, tak ada satupun orang yang menyangka bahwa aku adalah istri dari bongkahan gunung es yang duduk disampingku ini...

Pesawat kami take off tepat jam 11 malam... ini dalah kali pertama aku keluar negeri... pertamakalinya juga aku naik peswat... pertamakalinya juga aku pergi bersama suamiku... dan pertamakalinya juga aku merasa begitu sendirian. Aku melihat Kris di sampingku... dengan damainya dia tidur, menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya dan duduk tenang sambil melipat tangannya didada,...

Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak menentu... jangan - jangan apa yang aku pikirkan dari awal itu benar... jangan - jangan tujuan utama Kris mengajakku ke Kanada adalah untuk menjualku pada lelaki hidung belang... aku mulai menghayalkan hal - hal yang menakutkan... alhasil, selama 10 jam penerbangan... aku sama sekali tidak tidur... bahkan aku ketakutan hingga perutku terasa sangat lapar... padahal semua roti yang aku dapat dari flight service sudah aku habiskan... termasuk milik Kris... aku mengesampingkan rasa maluku... siapa tau aku tak bisa makan lagi setelah ini...

.

.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku di Vancouver yang bersalju... sebuah mobil Limousine menjemput kami di bandara... tampak supir yang membuka pintu mobil untuk kami tersenyum pada Kris, Kris juga menyambut senyuman supirnya... dia jadi tampak ramah... walaupun aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum,.. tapi kan tetap saja itu bukan senyum untukku... benar saja... dia menghapus senyumnya dan memasang kembali muka naga bekunya ketika melihatku...

Perbedaan waktu antara Seoul dan Vancouver membuat aku terasa berjalan mundur... karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9 malam...

.

.

Mobil mengarah masuk ke sebuah pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas... uah... halamannya saja nampak lebih luas dari Stadion Seonggam..

Ketika aku memasuki rumah itu, terlihat banyak pelayan menghampiri Kris dan aku... jantungku terasa melompat keluar ketika kepala pelayan memanggilku "Mrs. Wu"... jelas sekali ini rumah Kris... tapi dimanakah orang tuanya? kenapa tidak menyambut kami? apa jangan - jangan orang tua Kris memang menentang hubungan ini... jadi mereka sama sekali tak mau melihatku ...

Kepala pelayan mengantar kami kesebuah kamar... "Apa kita menggunakan kamar yang sama?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur dengan indah dari bibir tipisku...

"Kau lapar?" Kris malah balik bertanya... aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena memang benar rasa laparku sudah hilang..

"Sana kau mandi dulu... lalu istrahatlah..." Kris meninggalkanku dikamar itu sendirian

.

.

Aku merasa sangat pusing... aku kira aku terkena jet lag... kepalaku terasa berputar - putar diudara... setelah mandi aku langsung menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhku yang hanya setinggi dada Kris ini... tak berapa lama aku langsung tertidur.. hari ini sangat melelahkan...

.

.

Besok paginya aku bangun jam 9 pagi... entah itu bisa dikategorikan pagi atau tidak... namun kepalaku masih pusing, aku membuka mataku perlahan... dan tiba - tiba petir datang menyambar jantungku saat aku melihat sesosok laki - laki tidur disebelahku... dengan posisi aku dan dia berhadap - hadapan... namun, sebuah bantal guling memisahkan kami berdua... apakah sesuatu terjadi semalam?... ya Byun Baekhyun,... apa yang kau harapkan?

Aku menatap wajah tampan yang tertidur itu... ketika dia tidur, dia sungguh sangat manis dan menggemaskan... sungguh jauh dari kesan naga, dracula, anggry bird, papan tulis dan bongkahan es yang selama ini aku rasakan...

Sebenarnya dia orang seperti apa... dibalik kebekuannya selama ini, aku merasakan ada energi yang sangat hangat dalam dirinya... dia siapa dia... semakin dia bersikap dingin padaku... kenapa semakin aku ingin mendekatinya... ya Byun Baekhyun... kenapa kau seperti ini?

.

.

Jam 11 siang... kami berdua makan di sebuah meja didekat perapian rumah Kris... dekat perapian ada sebuah jenela yang menyajikan pemandangan bukit yang indah berselimut salju... yang dihidangkan pastinya bukan makanan Korea... yang ada hanyalah roasted potato wedges dan macaroni soup... aku bukannya tidak suka... tapi aku juga perlu membiasakan diri dengan makanan begini... aku hanya tertunduk dalam mangkuk soupku... tiba - tiba Kris berdiri dan menghampiri pelayannya... aku hanya melihat mereka berbisik... pelayan itupun mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kami...

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan

"Anii..." Kris menjawabku lebih singkat

"Kenapa kau tidur bersamaku tadi malam?" tanyaku lagi... sebenarnya pertanyaan apa ini... aku tak tau.. yang aku inginkan adalah berkomunikasi dengan angry bird jelmaan naga berstatus suamiku ini...

"jika tidak disana dimana lagi aku harus tidur?" masih saja dia tak mau memandang wajahku... memangnya wajahku ini mengerikan? atau apasih... jika memang mengerikan kenapa dia menikah denganku?

"Ngomong - ngomong dimana orang tuamu?" aku saja yang terus memulai pembicaraan...

"Nanti habis makan kita langsung menemui mereka..." Kris masih sibuk dengan sup macaroni kesayangannya... sempat aku berpikir apakah makaroni yang membuatnya jadi tumbuh setinggi namsan tower?

Tiba - tiba pelayan yang tadi pergi datang lagi, pelayan itu meletakkan segelas jus strawberry dan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry di dalamnya... pelayan itu hanya membawakan itu padaku... aku agak bingung...

Tanpa diduga, Kris yang sudah menghabiskan 1 mangkuk makaroni, kini mengambil dengan santai semangkuk lagi punyaku yang tampak tak banyak berkurang... masih tidak menatapku Kris berkata... "Kau makan rotinya saja... kau suka itu kan..."

"eottoke arra?" aku bertanya. Kris tak menjawabnya... aku meniup poniku dengan kesal karena diabaikan begitu saja... ingin sekali rasanya menggebrak meja lalu berteriak "KAU KIRA AKU INI APA? SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU ABAIKAN!"... namun kuurungkan niatku... aku kembali teringat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur tadi... selalu saja kalah dengan sesuatu seperti itu... ya Byun Baekhyun,... pabbo..

"kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku...?" itulah kata - kata yang akhirnya ku keluarkan... sambil meminum jusku aku meneteskan air mata... aku merasa sangat sedih... diabaikan begini... apalagi dia sekarang satu - satunya orang yang aku kenal di sini... aku merasa sangat terasing dan sepi...

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya melihatku menangis... "Sebenarnya kenapa kau mau menikahiku? Apa kau mencintaiku? Apa kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku? Atau apa? kenapa kau memperlakukanku begini?" aku terbenam dalam isakkan tangisku...

Kris mendekat kearahku, lalu ia berdiri dengan lututnya membuatnya sejajar denganku... dia menghapus airmataku dengan tanganya sendiri... kedua telapak tangannya ditakupkan dipipiku... aku masih menagis dan kini semakin terisak... entah dari mana datangnya rasa sedih ini.. yang aku rasakan hanya sedih dan sesak di dalam hatiku...

namun tiba - tiba... sesuatu menempel pada bibirku, aku membuka mataku dan ternyata Kris menciumku... dia mencium bibir basahku dengan lebut, perlahan mulai melumat bibirku kemudian dia menarikku keadalm pelukannya... nafasku masih tak beraturan karena menangis... namun ciuman ini membawaku kealam lain... alam yang berwarna merah muda dengan sinar keemasan... perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang... tanganku memegang erat gelas jusku... ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama...

kedua tangan Kris mulai mengusap punggungku, merengkuh tubuhku kedalam pelukannya,... aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan... tanpa sadar bibirku membalas lumatan bibir Kris... tangan kris mengelus tengkukku lalu meraba punggungku dari atas kebawah sampai ke pinggang dan dia mendekatkan badannya kearahku... memelukku... begitu erat... perasaanku sangat nyaman saat ini... beberapa saat kemudian Kris menarik bibirnya,,, matanya mematap mataku yang masih basah... aku hanya bisa diam, menatap wajah angry bird tampan itu sangat dekat... kris juga melakukan hal yang sama... kemudian dia mengecup kembali bibirku dengan kecupan singkat...

"Ayo kita bertemu orang tuaku dulu... nanti akan aku beritahu kau sesuatu..."

.

.

Kali ini Kris yang menyetir mobilnya sendiri... aku tak mengerti kemana tujuannya... yang jelas pemandangan kota Vancouver sangatlah indah dilapisi salju putih berkilau... Kris membelokkan arah menuju kesebuah perumahan... oh... tunggu sebentar... ini bukan perumahan... aku melihat beberapa deretan hitam berbaris di rumput berselimut salju yang luas... banyak tanda salib di sana... tungguu...

"Ini pemakaman?" tanya ku tak bisa menahan kaget...

Kris hanya terus menyetir... aku masih terus berpikir positif... yang dipikiranku adalah... jangan - jangan orang tua Kris sebenarnya berprofesi sebagai penjaga makam... jadi Kris malu untuk mengajak mereka tinggal bersamanya... tapi berapakah gaji seorang penjaga kuburan hingga anaknya bisa sekaya ini sekarang? tunggu... apa pemujaan setan juga ada di Vancouver? ... ah tidak ,,, tidak... mana mungkin... itu hal yang konyol...

Kris memarkir mobilnya di sebuah areal pemakaman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari pintu gerbang tadi... suasanyanya agak mencekam karena hawanya yang dingin... salju dimana - mana... dan ini adalah kompleks kuburan yang sepi... Kris membuka bagasinya, mengambil dua buah buket bunga tulip, crissan, dan mawar... semua bunganya berwarna putih... Kris lalu memengang tanganku dan menggandengku menuju ke tengah lautan salju yang menutupi batu - batu nisan yang kami lewati... hingga sampai di dua buah makam yang berdampingan... bertuliskan RIP Hanggeng Wu... RIP Heechul Wu... Kris memintaku memegang dua buket bunga itu... kemudian ia berlutut dan mebersihkan kedua batu nisan itu dengan tangannya... menyingkirkan kristal es yang menutupi makam kedua orang tuannya... setelah itu Kris berdiri lagi... ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat... aku mengikutinya...

"Hey mom... hey dad... how are you...? Apa kalian sudah menemukan tempat kebahagiaan kalian?" Kris menyapa dua makam itu dengan senyuman getirnya... Kris berhenti untuk menghela napas dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya...

"Aku harap kalian sudah menemukan tempat yang paling tenang di sana... karena aku,... aku sudah menemukan tempat tenangku... ya.. tempat itu adalah pelukan seorang gadis yang baru saja aku nikahi... maaf tidak mengundang kalian.. tapi aku yakin kalian pasti datang... oh ya mom... ingat seorang gadis yang aku ceritakan dulu... Byun Baekhyun... sekarang aku membawanya bersamaku untuk menemuimu...iya dad... benar.. dialah yang membuat Sehun kita menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar sekarang... mommy dan daddy tak usah khawatir, istriku adalah perempuan yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang... dia pasti bisa merawatku dengan baik... dia juga pintar,,, makanya jadi guru... hehehe... aku menikahi cinta pertamaku... aku sangat mencintai dia... berikanlah kami restu kalian... but, mom... jangan cemburu, tetap mommy adalah wanita nomor satu di hidupku..." Kris lalu berbalik ke arahku... aku melihat matanya sudah sangat basah... dia memintaku mendekat dengan uluran tangannya.

"Kau bilang mau bertemu mereka kan...? ini dia... eomma dan appaku..." Kris tersenyum padaku... ya... Kris untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum padaku... ditengah bekunya suasana di sini... senyuman itu menghangatkan seluruh tubuhku...

"Anyeonghaseo ajhusi... Anyeonghaseo Ajhumaniie... namaku Byun Baekhyun... aku tidak tau apa yang Kris-ssi bicarakan tentang aku pada ajhusi dan ajhuma... tapi yang jelas sekarang aku adalah istrinya... ajhusi,,, ajhuma... boleh aku memanggil kalian eomma dan appa?... ghamsahamnida... aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan eomma dan appa suamiku... sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih karena eomma dan appa telah membawa Kris Wu kedunia ini... terima kasih karena telah melahirkan anak yang sangat tampan namun sikapnya dingin seperti es... cinca ghamsahamnida... eomma dan appa, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Kris-ssi dengan sekuat tenagaku... dan terakhir, terima kasih karena telah menerimaku... ghamsahamnida" Aku membungkuk dan menyudahi pembicaraanku dengan kedua orang tua Kris.

Aku meletakkan satu buket bunga di makam appa Kris dan satu lagi di makam eommanya... aku lalu melakukan tradisi orang Korea, pertama memberi salam kepada leluhur dan yang kedua memberikan salam kepada mertua... setelah selesai aku langsung tersenyum... ketika aku membalikkan badanku... tiba - tiba Kris memelukku... pelukan itu sangat erat...

"Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu dingin padamu... terima kasih kau mau menerimaku dan orang tuaku... terima kasih kau telah membuat Sehunku jadi anak yang baik... terima kasih karena mau menjadi istriku..." Kris berkata dengan suaranya yang dalam...

"Aku mencintaimu Kris-ssi..." Kataku kemudian memeluk tubuh suamiku erat.

.

.

Setelah beranjak dari makam, Kris langsung mengajakku pulang... karena jarak dari rumah Kris sangat jauh dari pemakaman dan aku juga ketiduran di mobil,,, ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di kamar... ah,... Kris pasti menggendongku dari mobil ke kamar saat aku tidur.. kyyaaa... _

Aku memeluk bantal angry bird yang aku bawa dari rumahku... itu adalah bantal kesayanganku... entah Kris dari mana aku tidak tau, yang jelas dia baru saja masuk kamar dan membawa sesuatu...

"Ini untukmu..." Kris menyerahkan sebuah kotak dan dua buah sendok... setelah aku buka, ternyata itu adalah ice cream strawberry...

"Uah... Ice Cream..." aku langsung sedikit menjingkrakan tubuhku yang masih duduk di tempat tidur

"cobalah... katakan bagaimana rasanya..." Kris ikut duduk disebelahku,... wajahnya sedikit gugup... ketika aku makan sesuap, ternyata rasanya sangat enak... lebih enak daripada ice cream yang biasa aku makan... strawberry dan susunya sangat terasa dan texturenya begitu lembut..

"aaaa... ini enak sekali... enak... kau beli dimana?" tanyaku sambil melanjutkan melahap ice cream lembut itu..

"Aku membuatnya sendiri semalam... ketika baru sampai..." Kata Kris menundukkan wajahnya... aku mendekatkan wajahku dan tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang merona merah, tidak ku sangka gunung es ini bisa melakukan sesuatu yang selembut ini...

"Gumawo... suamiku..." aku menggenggam tangannya kemudian

"Nde... ng,.. Baekhyun-ssi..." Kris memandangku seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu... aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku...

"Boleh aku memanggilmu honey?" Kris bertanya malu - malu... aku sangat kaget... angry bird ini begitu imut ketika tersenyum... benar - benar imut hingga rasanya aku ingin menelanya... aku mengangguk berulang kali karena terlalu senang... kemudian aku ingat satu pertanyaan yang belum sempat aku tanyakan pada Kris...

"Kris... aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya ini... kenapa kau menikahiku?" tanyaku kemudian. Kris langsung berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di paha kananku dan memeluk pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya...

"Karena aku mencintaimu.." jawabnya perlahan... aku masih dengan kesibukanku dengan ice cream lembut buatan Kris ... memakannya sambil memandang wajah yang dulu tanpa ekspresi... kini berubah begitu innocent... seperti bayi naga... kekekeke...

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku? sejak kapan?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan mulai mencintaimu... aku juga tak tau bagaimana caranya cinta itu datang... yang aku tau hanya aku sangat ingin bersamamu... seseorang dengan senyum paling damai yang aku rasakan,... seseorang dengan suara paling lembut dan indah untukku... seseorang yang memiliki sifat paling ceria di hidupku... seseorang yang paling pantang menyerah untukku..." Kris berkata sambil memejamkan matanya... aku yang tak mengerti hanya berdiam diri mencerna perkataan Kris.

"Aku pertama kali mendengar namamu saat Sehun menggangguku dan mengadu bahwa seorang duru disekolah memaksanya untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan... dia membencimu pada awalnya... beberapa hari kemudian Sehun datang lagi ke kantorku... dan dia datang sambil menangis... dia bilang _'hyung...aku bersalah... aku melempar sepatuku kearah akuarium karena kesal pada guruku... namun guru itu tak mengadukanku ke kepala sekolah... dia malah mengakui kesalahanku... dia dimarah kepala sekolah karena aku hyung...'_ anak itu menangis... baru kali itu aku melihat Sehun menyesali perbuatan nakalnya..."

Kris menarik napas panjangnya kemudian melanjutkan...

"Karena penasaran, hari itu aku yang menjemput Sehun... sekolah sudah sepi... aku mencari kesetiap ruangan, hingga aku mendengar suara Sehun sedang meneriakan beberapa rumus aljabar, aku melihat Sehun begitu baik, namun perhatianku tertuju pada seseorang di depan Sehun dengan teliti mengkoreksi hasil pekerjaan Sehun... kau melakukannya dengan baik... kau bahkan tetap sabar ketika Sehun terus menolakmu... Keesokan harinya aku mengintip kalian berdua lagi... Sehun menjadi semakin baik dan baik... kau tidak hanya memberikannya pelajaran tambahan... kau juga memberikannya perhatian tambahan... melihat anak itu bercerita banyak padamu, membuatku agak iri... karena kau lah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya terbuka dan bercerita... kau juga memperhatikannya seperti memperhatikan seorang adik... bukan seorang murid..."

"Semakin hari, aku semakin sering melihat Sehun belajar di rumah... bahkan channel kartun yang selalu ditontonnya berubah menjadi saluran TV Edukasi... Sehun menjadi lebih giat dan sering tersenyum,.. ketika kita makan bersama... yang dia ceritakan adalah Byun seongsaeng-nim nya... selalu... aku rasa aku mulai mencintaimu dari cerita Sehun... dari Sehun yang berubah... Sehun dulu paling benci sekolah... susah dibangunkan, bahkan sering pura - pura sakit... tapi serelah dekat denganmu... dia bahkan bangun lebih pagi... meminta dibuatkan sarapan roti bakar selai strawberry dan jus strawberry... dia bilang, itu adalah menu sarapan kesukaan Byun Seongsaeng-nim nya... makanya dia juga mau sarapan itu... dan bahkan saat benar - benar sakitpun dia tetap ingin sekolah sampai akhirnya kau sendiri datang kerumahku mengantarnya... gumapta"

Kris menghentikan ceritanya dan mencium pahaku yang dia jadikan bantal kepalanya...

"Semakin lama, hatiku tak cukup puas hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita dari Sehun... aku mulai ingin terus bertemu denganmu... maka dari itu aku meminta kita untuk terus bertemu... tapi tetap saja tak cukup... aku masih ingin bertemu dan bertemu lagi denganmu... akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penguntit... meninggalkan pekerjaan di kantor dan mengikutimu diam diam... kau berangkat dari rumah pukul 6.30 pagi... selalu menyapa siapapun yang kau temui dijalan, kau mampir dulu kesebuah caffe kecil bernama Berry Breakfast untuk mengambil pesanan yang sudah pasti berisi roti bakar selai strawberry dan jus strawberry... apapun cuaca dan musimnya kau selalu membawa payung dan jaketmu... kau pulang dari sekolah pukul 4.30 sore karena harus memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk Sehun... setelah itu kau pulang kerumah... aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan dirumah, tapi pastinya pukul 6 sore kau akan pergi kesebuah tempat bimbingan belajar, kau mengajar bahasa inggris dan matematika di sana... walaupun kau adalah seorang sarjana bahasa inggris, kau sebenarnya juga jago matematika dan pernah ikut olimpiade tingkat nasional... itu informasi yang aku dapat dari teman kerjamu, kalau tak salah namanya DO Kyungsoo... jam 9 kau pasti sudah selesai mengajar... kau lalu berjalan - jalan sebentar kadang ke toko buku, ke toko pakaian atau makan mie ramyun atau dukkbokki sambil ngobrol bersama temanmu Kyungsoo itu... setelah itu kau langsung pulang... begitu terus dari senin hingga jumat... sabtu minggunya... kegiatanmu suka random... tapi yang pasti kau selalu ke gereja setiap hari minggu jam 8 sampai jam 10 pagi..."

"MWO? Kau tau semua rutinitasku? Kau mengikutiku?" aku kaget dengan apa yang kembaran Namsan Tower itu lakukan terhadapku... aku sama sekali tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa tetap memasang wajah angry bird dengan ekspresi papan tulisnya ketika dia sendiri sadar bahwa dia menyukaiku...

"mmm... entah kenapa aku selalu saja merindukanmu..."

"Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang saja langsung... kalau kau menyukaiku.. eoh?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena... aku merasa canggung dekat dengan seorang wanita... kau adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuatku jadi gila dan keluar dari akal sehatku, membuang semua pekerjaanku demi melihatmu... almarhum mommy perbah bilang, jika aku merasakan hal seperti itu... dadaku bergetar dan selalu merindukannya... artinya aku sudah jatuh cinta..."

Aku melihat wajah itu tersenyum... aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menatap mata draculanya... dan Kris yang masih setia tidur di pahaku mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihatku... kami saling berhadapan... aku yang telah menghabiskan semua ice creamku kini bertumpu pada kedua tanganku dan menatap lekat suamiku yang tampan ini...

"Aku,... dulunya bukanlah pribadi yang dingin dan kaku seperti ini... dulu aku anak yang ceria dan aktif... aku adalah kapten tim Basket di sekolahku... Sehun juga begitu,,, dia juga bukan anak nakal dan pembangkang... kehidupan kami berbalik 180 derajat ketika kami menemukan kedua orang tua kami tewas,,.. dibunuh pamanku sendiri...saat itu, aku masih berusia 17 tahun dan dan Sehun 7 tahun... Sehun begitu terpukul dengan kepergian orang tua kami... akupun demikian... aku yang masih semuda itu harus berjuang menangani perusahaan milik orang tuaku sendirian... berjuang agar tak dipandang sebelah mata... seorang bocah memimpin perusahaan raksasa... aku juga masih tak habis pikir aku mampu melakukannya hingga sekarang... tapi... aku kalah dalam satu hal... aku yang sibuk dengan perusahaan... tak mampu mengurusi Sehun yang masih anak - anak... dia tinggal dirumah bersama para pelayan... mulai saat itu dia jadi anak nakal, pembangkang dan selalu mengganggu anak lainnya... satu sisi aku tak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan, di sisi lain aku juga tak bisa merangkul adikku... aku terus berdoa dan berdoa... semoga Tuhan menunjukkan jalan terbaik untukku dan Sehun... aku berharap Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang bisa menjaga kami berdua... kemudian setahun yang lalu aku mulai bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan di Korea... aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun, agar dia bisa aku perhatikan terus... dan disanalah kami bertemu dengan mu... aku merasa Tuhan mengirimkanmu untuk kami... Tuhan menjawab doaku melalui hadirnya seorang guru bernama Byun Baekhyun... kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan jawaban dari doa doaku... Byun Baekhyun... I love you so much..."

Kris meraih tengkukku dengan kedua tangannya, menarik tubuhku mendekat kearahnya... dan dia menciumku... ciuman ini begitu hangat.. aku dapat merasakan cinta menyelimuti energi Kris, suamiku... suamiku yang dari dulu mencintaiku diam - diam... bibirnya melumat bibir tipisku... tanganku mencengkram erat seprei tempat tidur karena kini ciuman ini tak hanya ciuman biasa... dia berhasil menguasaiku, mengemut bagian bawah bibirku, mencari celah untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan membelai lembut lidahku dan seluruh bibirku habis dilumatnya...

"aaak..." pinggangku terasa sakit, karena tanpa terasa telah membungkuk selama 5 menit... tenggelam dalam ciuman Kris...

"Baekhyun-ah... saranghae..." katanya tersenyum begitu ikhlas dan lembut kearahku... aku membelai wajahnya yang tampan... "nadoo saranghae" kataku...

"Kau sendiri... kenapa mau menikahiku..." Kris membalikkan badannya dari terlentang menjadi telungkup di depanku... kedua tangannya dijadikan penyangga dagunya... matanya berkedip imut... ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi bayi naga ini...

ahahaha... walaupun dia sudah berubah menjadi sehangat ini... aku masih suka menyebutnya naga... keunde wae? dia milikku sekarang... kekekee...

"Aku... mulai mencintaimu karena cerita Sehun... aku penasaran, bagaimana sih sosok kakaknya yang selalu pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tak banyak tersenyum tapi sangat pintar dan tampan... Sehun sering bilang kau sangat sibuk... kadang kau juga tak pulang jika pekerjaanmu banyak... kadang kau hanya akan duduk sambil menatap berkas - berkas pekerjaanmu... dan kau juga sering tertidur di ruang kerjamu... Sehun sebenarnya sangat memperhatikanmu... kau saja yang tak menyadarinya... dia selalu ingin lebih dekat dengan hyungnya... tapi kau terus sibuk... Sehun bahkan menjulukimu "_angry bird hyung"..._ makanya aku penasaran, seberapa dingin kah angry bird hyungnya..." aku bercerita sambil terus menatap wajah si angry bird jelmaan naga itu...

"yang pasti... aku jatuh cinta padamu... walaupun aku tak punya alasan... tapi percaya lah... cintaku untukmu berasal benar benar dari sini..." aku menepuk dadaku dengan lembut... Kris lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku kepelukannya... memutar badanku dengan cepat hingga kini aku terlentang dibawahnya... aku melihat Kris menindih badanku... kedua tangannya memegang erat tanganku... dia menatap ku tajam... aku tersenyum padanya... dia mendekat kearahku... hingga wajah ujung hidung kita saling bertemu... ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya... tubuhnya yang tinggi dan dada bidangnya mampu menyelimuti tubuh mungilku dibawahnya... dia lalu mencium leher kananku... menciumnya perlahan... dia mencumbuku... menghisap setiap jengkal kulit di leherku... aku tak mampu mengelak,... tubuhku terkunci dibawah tubuhnya.. kedua kakinya mengapit pinggulku yang mungil... aku hanya bisa mendesah kecil karena sensasi yang pertama kali aku rasakan ini... aku merasakan tubuhku begitu panas... padahal cuaca diluar sangat dingin... apakah pemanasnya terlalu tinggi,... atah inikah yang orang - orang bilang dengan energi bercinta?

Kris melepas kedua tanganku... membelai pipiku lalu meraba tubuhku... ia menghentikan tangan kirinya di bagian payudaraku... meremasnya dengan lembut... aku semakin merasakan hal yang aneh dengan tubuhku... aku tak tau darimana asalnya... bibirku selalu terbuka dan mendesah... Kris lalu mencium bibirku kembali... membiarkan lidahnya menari dalam mulutku... ya.. aku membalas ciumannya... mungkin inilah arti sebenarnya dari kiasan bersilat lidah itu... hahaha... entahlah... aku menyukainya... refleks saja kedua tanganku langsung memeluk tubuh Kris, sedikit menjambak rambutnya dengan lembut... Satu tangan Kris yang tak bekerja kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kami berdua... Kris menarik bibirnya... menenggelamkan sedikit kepalanya kearah bahu kananku dan berbisik tepat ditelingaku...

"Baekhyun Wu... jadilah milikku seutuhnya..."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku... lalu dia memelukku erat... kemudian... hahaha,... maaf yang terjadi selanjutnya tak bisa aku ceritakan... yang pasti aku dan dia melakukannya... ya... melakukannya untuk pertama kali... walaupun agak sakit.. tapi aku bahagia... sangat bahagia bisa menjadi miliknya...

That's rigth... because We Got Married... aku menikahi seorang Angry Bird yang sangat tampan... aku menyayangimu... Kris Wu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BONUS STORY

2 Tahun Kemudian

KWEK KWEK KWEK KWEK...

Alarm bebekku akan selalu berbunyi tepat pukul 5 pagi... aku menarik napas panjang... tunggu... napasku terasa begitu sesak... dengan cepat aku membuka mataku... aku mendapati angry bird kesayanganku yang tertidur tepat diatas tubuhku... dibawah selimut... dan kami berdua dalam keadaan tanpa busana alias telanjang... aku tersenyum malu... sudah dua tahun kami menikah... aku hidup sangat bahagia...

oh ya... semenjak menikah... aku meninggalkan Korea dan tinggal di Vancouver... bersama suamiku... adik iparku yang kini sudah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan, si Sehun yang lucu... dan...

"eommaaa... eommaaaa..."

itu suara tangisan bayi kecilku... namanya Ace Wu, usianya setahun... seketika wajah tampan yang masih tertidur pulas di atasku mulai mengerutkan dahinya... dia nampak terbangun dengan suara tangisan Ace... Kris tidak akan pernah terbangun dengan suara apapun... selain suara tangisan Ace... atau suaraku yang berteriak membangunkannya... Kalian tau... "**_Si Bongkahan Gungung Es Beruwud Angry Bird Bermata Dracula Jelmaan Naga Yang Masih Bersaudara Dengan Namsan Tower"_** itu... semenjak menikah denganku namanya berubah menjadi "_**Si Dandalion berwujud Angry Bird Bermata Puppy Eyes Jelmaan Bayi Naga Yang Masih Tetap Setinggi Namsan Tower"...**_ Begini lah Kris sekarang... sangat manja dan penuh Aegyo...

"Good morning babe..." sapanya seraya mengucek kedua matanya lalu mencium keningku... kemudian kedua pipiku... dan terakhir bibirku...

"Hai... ayo cepat menyingkir... Ace sudah bangun chagii,..." Kataku mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut... dia tersenyum dan beranjak dari atas tubuhku... berguling ke sisi kanan...

"yaaa... Ace sudah bangun... good morning Ace..." aku memeluk Ace yang mengucek - ucek matanya... Bayi ini begitu lucu dan tampan... wajahnya adalah kombinasi dari aku dan Kris... untung saja dia tidak benar benar mewarisi wajah ayahnya... karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengoleksi Angry Bird... cukup suamiku saja... kekeke...

.

.

.

Kris sudah rapi ,... siap berangkat ke kantor... dasinya sudah terpasang membuatnya nampak sangat gagah... dia menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di samping baby chair dan bercanda dengan Ace...

"Anyeong... hello ponakanku yang tampan... beri ciuman pada uncle Sehun..." Sehun datang dan langsung menciumi Ace... Ace dan Sehun sangat dekat... mereka sering bermain dan jalan - jalan bersama... Sehun bahkan sering tidur besama Ace...

"Kau akan ujian hari ini kan..." Kataku sambil meletakkan sepiring roasted bred dengan selai strawberry di hadapan Sehun..

"Nde...aku ujian hari ini... harusnya aku tak mengambil program percepatan agar bisa lebih lama menikmati masa SMAku..." gerutu Sehun sambil melahap rotinya dan bercanda dengan Ace...

"That's okay Sehun... semakin cepat kau lulus SMA semakin cepat kau akan masuk kuliah... itu bagus karena aku sudah membutuhkan kariawan baru di kantor..." Kris menanggapi gerutuan adiknya...

"Anii... walaupun aku lulus SMA aku tidak akan mengikuti test masuk universitasku..." Sehun tersenyum - senyum sambil mengegerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri ...

"Wae Sehun-ah... kenapa tidak ikut test?" Aku agak kaget mendengarnya

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak atiknya sebentar... lalu setelah berdeham dia memperlihatkan sebuah personal messages di ponselnya...

"Aku akan segera berangkat kembali ke Korea... karena aku sebentar lagi menjadi seorang Trainee di SM Entertainment..."

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar... matanya yang sipit hanya berupa garis dibawah alisnya...

aku dan Kris menautkan alis mencoba membacanya kembali... benar.. Sehun lolos audisi SM Entertainment Global Audition - Canada... hahaha Sehun... Sehun... Congratulation...

**-END-**

**Author Corner : Hiiiaaa... ini one shoot pertama buatan author Park Hee Ry ... semoga gak nanggung ya... kekekeke... buat riders yang baca author ucapin terima kasih banyak ya... please RNRnya... oh ya,... author bakal bikin cerita " We Got Married" ini dalam berbagai verison... kalau ini versinya KrisBaek... kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
